The Movie Theater
by annifer8790
Summary: Botan and Hiei get trapped in a movie theater...what will happen? my first fic please be nice! CHAPPIE 7 IS HERE! AS ALWAYS, I TOOK LONG, GOMEN! .
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys well dis is me first Yu-Yu fic so please be nice!! ^ -^ tank ye!! Hee almost forgots da disclaimer well I don't own Yu-Yu so don't sue!!  
  
Thoughts  
  
"Talking"  
  
Narration * Hiei's Inner Voice*  
  
BOTAN  
  
I can't believe I'm stuck. in a movie theater. with HIEI!! I mean come on why couldn't I have taken someone else to the movies. oh yea nobody was free. but why HIEI?!?! I mean how did this even happen.  
  
FLASHBACK NO ONE'S POV!!  
  
FLASHBACK: "Hiei please come to the movies with me!!" "HELL NO!!, why are you even asking me?" Hiei yelled down to Botan from his tree. Botan's lavender eyes started to fill with tears, "But Hiei everyone is busy and this is my only day off *sniff* and I wanna go to the movies!! *sob sob* "Alright come on lets go" * Later * "No women you are not making me watch Bunnies in Love!!!" Hiei was screaming and kicking but Botan would not let go of her death grip. "Oh come on Hiei, this movie is gonna be great!!" Botan finally gets Hiei into the theater, and Hiei falls asleep about three minutes into the movie. * Later * It's near closing time and Botan can't get Hiei to wake up. "Darn it Hiei, WAKE UP!!!" Botan hears the owners leaving and doors locking, she's tempted to leave, but she can't just brush off Hiei. About thirty minutes later Hiei wakes up. END FLASHBACK  
  
HIEI  
  
Ok, so im stuck with the ferry girl. in a movie theater. because I fell asleep. DAMN SLEEPING HABITS!! Well no need to hang out with her, I mean there is a whole movie theater to roam in, yup I see no need to stay here. "I have no desire to stay with you and longer than necessary, so stay out of my way till we leave." Botan, clearly angry, says, "Fine Hiei, you fricked up demon, I won't stay with you then!!" "Hn" What a weak attempt to insult me. Hn, I should be going now.  
  
BOTAN  
  
How dare he say that to me!! Well fine I don't need a mean demon to protect me; I'm perfectly fine on my own!! Oh, dear I hate the dark I wish I knew where some lights were. ok I'm officially freaking out. "HIEI YOU BAKA WAIT FOR ME!!!!" Dang where did he go, don't tell me he left.  
  
HIEI  
  
Hn, stupid girl. hehe might as well scare her. "Are you looking for someone?" "HOLY CRAP!!" shit Hiei, that was a bad idea, now your ears are permanently damaged. bad bad idea. "Hiei don't do that!!" "Hn" stupid girl she can't order me around. "Ok Hiei, I'm scared don't leave me ok, ok I'M SO SCARED!!" Botan latches onto Hiei's arm and refuses to let go. "Damn onna (A/N im not sure if that's how you use this word but I've read it so im usin' it!! ^ ^) Let go your cutting off my circulation!!" damn happy women get off my arm, I don't like to be touched!!! *Inner voice: but shes so warm and cute. I like warm and cute* Shut up inner voice I HATE warm and cute!! *Inner voice: no you don't. I know cause we're the same person!!*.  
  
BOTAN  
  
This is ok, I'm latched on the Hiei's arm and that's kind of a bad thing, but you know it's all-good. I mean I'd rather be on someone else's arm but hey at least im not scared anymore. Plus Hiei's whole body is nice and cool and I just loved his arm muscles oh yeah, loving the arm muscles. Botan starts to unconsciously stroke Hiei's arm. "Onna what the hell do you think your doing?!?!?!" huh what's he talking about I'm just enjoying this nice muscle. wait muscle. Hiei's muscle?? "Oh hell, I'm sorry Hiei, but your muscle and the coldness. I couldn't resist; well you really have a nice body ya know?" Did I just see Hiei blush.? BLUSH?!?! .  
  
HIEI  
  
Am I fucking blushing, cause SHE said my body was nice? . Hell no. well maybe. *Inner voice: your blushing your blushing just admit it your blushing!!* HELL NO!! *Inner voice: well then. admit you liked it when she was rubbing your arm.* well maybe a little. *Inner voice: yup I knew it your attracted to her. yup yup I knew it* Damn it will you shut up!! I'M NOT ATRACKED!!. Maybe just a little, but if a pretty *Inner voice: oh you said she was pretty.* whatever if a pretty girl was rubbing your arm I'm sure you would be a little attracted too!!! Damn I'm going soft.  
  
BOTAN  
  
Ok, so maybe he was blushing. oh well im way too tired to think about it now. Maybe I'll just take a little snooze, not for to long. oh I'm loving the coldness. oh yeah.  
  
HIEI  
  
Botan was asleep, and was now latched/leaning on to/into Hiei's upper body. I don't need that asshole of an inner voice to tell me I'm blushing, I can tell my face is burning. and I HATE it!! Damn ferry girl had to go and sleep all over me!! Maybe I should just lay her down over on a wall somewhere, yeah then I can leave. and FINALLY be by myself!! Hn. ok now she's on the wall. but I'm getting a little sleepy. maybe I'll just lay down here for a few moments. * LATER * Mnmnm. God that feels good. hmhmhm. Sometime during the night Botan had managed to get her head in Hiei's lap and her arms around his stomach, now she's stoking his abs and chest in her sleep.  
  
BOTAN  
  
Mnmnm. nice muscle, yes, nice hard muscle. Botan loves the muscle. Loves the Hiei muscles. hmhmhm.  
  
HIEI  
  
Who the hell is rubbing my abs.? Holy SHIT!! It's Botan!! I'm gonna wake her up and kill her for this!! *Inner voice: oh no!! Wait I'm enjoying this!!* Hn, she's mumbling something. I wonder. "Oh Hiei you know I just love your body. hmm. yup I always liked you ya know. I just never wanted you to know . yup yup always liked you. but now I think I may. just." JUST WHAT WOMEN!! Come on say something, I must know!! Wait, why do I want to know, I mean I don't even like her. do I? *Inner voice: you don't like her.* See I knew it!! *Inner voice: you love her.* NO I DON'T!!. Do I? "Yup Hiei. I may just. love ya. good thing your 'sleep cause if you were awake you would've killed me by now".  
  
BOTAN  
  
Glad that's done, I've finally confessed how I feel!! I mean I knew I was attracted to Hiei, who wouldn't be? Yet, ever since we've been locked up in here. I mean I always get this warm fuzzy feeling inside when he's near me. Of course I was mad at him once in a while but it would be boring if we just got along. yup I love him, I know on the inside he's not that bad of a guy!! "I Botan, blue-haired happy ferry girl, loves you (points at Hiei) Hiei Jagenshi" (A.N sorry if that's not his last name but I remember seeing something like it in another fic.).  
  
HIEI  
  
SHE LOVES ME!! Why do I feel so happy about it I should be chopping her limb from limb!! *Inner voice: cause you love her love her admit it!!* Let me think about this. I'll admit she is a very beautiful person, and not too bad to hang around, and even though her perkiness is annoying. I can deal with it. Since we've been locked in this damned place I get this unknown feeling inside of my heart every time we touch or when I'm near her. maybe it is love? But do I really love her?. "I, Hiei, antisocial fire demon, loves you (points at Botan) Botan" (A/N I don't know her last name - _ -)  
  
BOTAN  
  
Damn!! I didn't know he was awake!! Ok now is the time to think of a good excuse. WAIT!! Did he just say he loved me??? HE DID!!!  
  
NO POV!!  
  
Hiei grabs Botan's shoulders and looks her in the eye, "I love you Botan" and Botan replies, "And I love you too Hiei" Hiei grabs her into a gentle kiss full of passion, lust, and an new-found emotion. love.  
  
Ok end of story!! Sorry if it was confusing!! It's just that I like to have stories with different points of views, but this was my first time trying it!! Please review and be honest I really want to know if there is something in my writing I can improve!! Flames will be used to warm my ass!! ^ _ ^ Bye 


	2. KILL THE KITSUNE!

Hello im back!!! * random foodstuffs is thrown at me * ok so maybe you aren't all glad im back ^^; k well this chappie is dedicated to me good buddie MystiKoorime you yup she gave me tons of motivation!! And plus I got the idea from her review! Anyway I don't own crap so don't sue!! On with the story!  
  
Kurama: I hate fan girls! I need an idea to get them away for a while. I got it! I'm going to pretend to date someone and get those girls off my case! Let's see whom should I ask? AHA!! I got it, I'll ask Botan, she's single and besides, her and Hiei have been having problems since that "incident" at the Movie Theater! * Kurama starts to laugh hysterically * I can't believe he kissed her! Well, Hiei is too stubborn to admit he really does love Botan, he says it was a moment of weakness, yeah right! While Hiei is moping around, in denial about his feelings, Botan is just downright confused; she keeps asking herself if she really loves Hiei. Some might wonder how I know this. it's only because I'm the Amazing Kurama!!!! * theme song in background * Hmmm, I see I'll just make Hiei jealous so he'll have to admit his feelings, and I'll get rid of those damn fan girls! A win- win situation! All because I'm Amazing Kurama!!!! * theme song plays * Aha! Here's Botan now, and of course Hiei is following her, sure he's not in love with her.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Why do I even follow the blue-haired onna all the time *inner voice: you still love her stupid! * No I don't!!! That was a moment of weakness! WEAKNESS YA HEAR ME!! * Inner voice: if it was. and it wasn't.* SHUT UP!! * Inner voice: why did you even think you loved her in the first place?* Hn. What's this. Kurama just hugged the onna, hugged her really fuzzy-like. * inner voice: KILL KURAMA!! * Hn. Shut up you little voice he only hugged her. really tight. and personal. I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!!! * Inner voice: cool it he's saying something to her. *  
  
"Botan, you know how we're friends right?" *Kurama looks around to see if fan girls and Hiei are watching *  
  
"Sure Kurama, we're friends." Botan said happily.  
  
"Well will you go out with me tonight?" Kurama yelled this loud enough for people blocks away to hear.  
  
WHAT THE HELL!! Botan is MINE MINE MINE!!! I'm the only one who gets her! ME ME ME!!!! * Inner voice: KILL THE BASTARD! *  
  
"Hello onna and hello to you too, DAMN KITSUNE!!!"  
  
"Um. Hey Hiei why are you here?" A light blush crossed Hiei's face. Kuso I can't tell the ferry onna I was watching her.  
  
"Koenma wants you! Right now, so get away from that DAMN KITSUNE!!"  
  
"Well see ya tonight Kurama, I think we'll have fun on our date! Bye." Yelled Botan with a wave.  
  
"Kitsune. DIE!!!"  
  
*Kurama runs off with Hiei behind him. KITSUNE COME BACK I ONLY WANNA TALK! COME BACK YOU BASTARD!! *  
  
K well that's it end of story but first to the people who reviewed.  
  
Smile33happy6: hihihi thanks for reviewing!!! * hugs* um I don't know bout the lemon but if it fits with da story line I'll try it!!  
  
Ameratsu1: I love Hiei/Botan thanks for reviewing *hands you Hiei plushy * glomp the pulse all you want!!  
  
Sabrina: I love Hiei/Botan ficcys too!! *hands Hiei plushy * glomp glomp!!  
  
Hiei4711: tanks I've read some of your stories and you're a great writer *hands Hiei plushy * have funs!  
  
Jingle Bells: OOOO I love you stories!! "Get your hands off Botan's NEW AND SHINY BRACELET!!" im still cracking up! * hands Hiei plushy* have fun!  
  
MystiKoorime: hehehe you were my inspiration so fell the fuzzy!!! *hands Hiei plushy * glomp all you want!  
  
REVIEW!!! Don't worry I still have another chappie but REVIEW ANYWAY!! Please!! ^.^ 


	3. When Fan Girls Attack!

Okies!!! This is gonna be me last chappie * everybody cheers* ok then I see all of ya'll are happy bouts that... ~ . ^ Well I don't own nothin' * tear * o well on wit the story!!!  
  
Kurama:  
  
Hehe I am SO smart!! And amazing.. AMAZING KURAMA!! * theme song * I see Hiei is following me around, perfect!! *doorbell rings * Hehe Botan's here, let the fun begin.....  
  
Botan:  
  
Why am I doing this? I shouldn't be doing this, I mean I love Hiei right? Or do I? Does he really love ME? I mean we are total opposites! Oh well, maybe I'll actually enjoy myself with Kurama, but I always enjoy my time with Hiei, even if he is yelling at me... He is so hot when he's mad!! *sizzle * Oh, here's Kurama, I hope I know what I'm doing... did Hiei REALLY say he loved me??  
  
Hiei:  
  
Damn Kitsune, he says this is only a "new experience", new experience my ass! Botan is MINE!! I want her, only I can have her!!! * Inner voice: if she really is yours then why don't you say you love her? Huh??? Huh??? * Cause I don't wanna, I ONLY LIKE her, not love her... I think.. just shut up will ya? * Inner voice: yea sure you ONLY LIKE her * Sometimes I hate you A LOT!!!!!!!!! *Hiei starts to fight with his inner voice * Wait!! Here they come.... I must follow them!!!! DAMN KITSUNE!! *Hiei's eye twitches *  
  
NO ONE'S POV!!  
  
Kurama and Botan leave in Kurama's nice silver car and drive to a nearby movie theater, the movie theater that Hiei and Botan were stuck in!! They go inside, get their tickets, and have gotten their seats. Hiei is only a few steps behind them, but Botan doesn't know that.  
  
Kurama:  
  
This should stir up a few emotions.. Damn it!! A fan girl!! MUST FIND PLACE TO HIDE!!!  
  
"Uh, Botan I'm just gonna leave to the bathroom ok, be back soon!!" Kurama said in a hurry and ran out the door and sprints to the nearest bathroom, which happens to be a girl's, but HE doesn't know that....  
  
"OHHHHH IT'S SUICHI!!!!!!! GET HIM!!! OH I THINK I HAVE A PIECE OF HIS SHIRT!! NO I GOT A PIECE OF HIS WONDERUFL RED HAIR!! NO HIS HAIR IS A MAGNIFICENT MAGENTA, NOT RED!!"  
  
Oh God, I hate FAN GIRLS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Botan:  
  
Hehe, I see Kurama is in a bit of a jam.... I can't believe im in the same theater that Hiei and I got stuck in... and he said he loved me... and I confessed my love also... but did he really love me??? He is ignoring me now.... maybe he doesn't... oh well I shouldn't be thinking this!! I'm on a date with Kurama, not Hiei!! Yet, I wish I were on a date with Hiei......  
  
Hiei:  
  
HAHAHAHA!! Serves you right Kitsune!! Hmmm, he left the onna all alone, maybe I should just... NO!! Can't have another moment of weakness!! *Inner voice: but you wanna be with her don't ya?? * GOD DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?? *Inner voice: nope never do ^^ * I already said it, I don't love her, only like... I am NOT gonna go soft!! *Inner voice: you love her you love her!! * I refuse to respond to that... never mind.... SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!! * Inner voice backs up into a corner* I don't Love the ferry onna..... Do I??  
  
NO ONE'S POV!!  
  
Kurama finally comes back, but just when the movie ends.  
  
"Hey Kurama you ok? I heard all those fan girls," Botan says with concern.  
  
"FAN GIRLS??? WHERE??" *Kurama looks around franticly *  
  
"Ok, maybe I should drive..." Botan gets in the car and drives them to a new restaurant that just opened.  
  
Hiei:  
  
MUWHAHAHAHA!!! Kurama isn't gonna be able to have a date with the onna if the power at the restaurant suddenly shuts off, now will he??  
  
HEHEHEHE I will make you suffer!! You guys have to wait till I write again to see wat happens!!! *everyone tries to kill me * ok maybe it was a bad idea... o well now to thank my reviewers!!  
  
Bloody Love: thankies!! Yea sometimes I wish Botan were gone so I could have Hiei... but only sometimes!! o.0 *hands you Hiei plushie with NEW blush action! Make him blush when eva you want *  
  
hieiandbotan4ever: thankies! I really don't think im funny but ok!! *hands you Hiei blush action plushie! *  
  
Cherry41: thankies!! I love the Kurama theme song thing too!! * hands you Hiei and Kurama plushie * have funs!!  
  
Songstress Lenne of Zanarkand: hehe! I know making Hiei jealous is too fun!! Thanks for your review!! *hands you Hiei blush action plushie!! *  
  
PassionateAngel: hey don't worry I wont do a lemon!! Hehe glad you like my story!! * hands you Hiei and Botan plushies *  
  
sunshine14586: thankies!! im glad you think im funny!! *hands you Hiei blush action plushie *  
  
devil's 99th angel: hehe!! I liked the "damn Kitsune" thing too!! Any way thankies for your review!! * hands you Hiei plushie that can say "damn kitsune!!" *  
  
MystiKoorime: ooo thankies for your review, ya know I got the idea from it!! *sizzles * talk to ya later  
  
Ameratsu1: yuppers I know MystiKoorime too!! *hands you Hiei blush action plushie *  
  
kitsune-love: thankies!! glad you like my story!! *hands you Hiei plushie that says "Hn." When ya hug him*  
  
Jingle Bells: hehe!! Thankies for da review!! Good luck on your homework I kno how ya feel!! *hands you Hiei and Botan plushies that have NEW blushing action!! * 


	4. Trees are SO romantic

Okies here is chappie 4!!!! HOPE YA ENJOY... o yea I don't own Yu-Yu hakashou....BUT I WILL!!! Muahhahaha *freaky grin *  
  
BOTAN  
  
Poor Kurama, getting attacked by all those fan girls like that; hopefully a nice dinner will cheer him up....  
  
HIEI  
MUWHAHAHAHHA.........They won't be able to eat!!!! BEAT THAT KITSUNE!!! There is NO way you are gonna get the ferry onna now!!! MUAHAHAHA!!! *Inner voice: Hiei, really why are you making such a big deal if you don't love her? * ..........I DON'T LOVE HER OKAY.... but I'll admit I have a few feelings for her...BUT ONLY A FEW OKAY!!! * Inner voice: ........Sure....* really, I don't, I don't...do I?  
  
KURAMA  
  
Ok, so things got a little side-tracked with the fan girls *Kurama shudders * but it's ok, Hiei is still pissed, and I'm about to take Botan to dinner and give her so much attention Hiei will have to admit his feelings....I am SO damn amazing!! *theme song plays *  
  
NO BODY'S POV!!  
Botan and Kurama pull up to a fancy restaurant and don't notice that Hiei is running out the back door laughing like a psychopath.  
  
"Um, Kurama hope you're ok, I mean with the fan girl attack and all, but I think we can still have a good time, don't you?" Botan asked Kurama, while they walked to the entrance.  
  
"Sure Botan, so problem this fan girl thing happens all the time, believe me, *Kurama shudders *"  
  
Kurama and Botan are about to go through to doors when a very pissed off looking manger rams into them.  
  
"IT'S YOU!! WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS IS GONNA COST ME?? DAMN YOU!!" He ranted on and on at Kurama and Botan, after a while, Botan got out her oar, looked around to make sure no one was watching and whacked him on the head.  
  
"That will teach to respect your customers!!" Botan hissed at the limp form that was now lying on the ground with a huge bump on his head.  
  
Kurama carried the man around to the back and lied him down by the door, but just then an angry mob of customers popped out of nowhere and attacked him!!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH RUN BOTAN, RUN FOR YOU LIFE!!" Kurama screamed.  
  
Botan and Kurama ran frantically from the crowd until the lost them in the park.  
  
"Thank Kami, I don't think I could've ran anymore," Botan whispered, out of breath.  
  
"I wonder who DID put out the power on that restaurant...." Kurama said.  
  
HIEI  
  
KAMI!! Could this be any funnier!!! And that mob, who knew that they would believe me when I said a red-haired man had killed all their children....baka nigens. MUHAHAHAHA!! Their damn date is RUINED!!! * Inner voice: you really DO love her if you got an angry mob to chase them...* I DON'T LOVE HER OKAY.. it's only a few "feelings".... Damn that word is so sickening *Hiei shudders * only a FEW feelings ok?!?!  
  
BOTAN  
  
Man, now our date is ruined, and I'll never see if I love Hiei or not.....Where in the hell did "love Hiei" come from? I don't love him, do I? Damn I'm so confused, will I ever know if I love Hiei, or is he loves me too.....I hope he does love me......  
  
KURAMA  
  
I know Hiei is behind this, if I had known the hell I was gonna go through tonight, I would've have left this whole mess alone. But, while im here, I might as well make Hiei feel what real jealousy is......HAHAHAHA!! Let the fun begin......  
  
NO POV!!!!  
  
Kurama leads Botan to a secluded place in the park, and uses his powers over plants to make a beautiful bed of rose petals in the middle of a circle of tall trees. Somehow a picnic basket and two candles appear out of nowhere ( O . o )  
  
"Oh my, Kurama this is WONDERFUL!! I can't believe this, our date is going to be PERFECT!!" Botan says with awe. Then she leans to Kurama and gives him a small kiss on the corner of his lips. Then runs to the picnic basket. Kurama blushes a light red...  
  
"Um, thanks Botan, it's really nothing at all.." he stammers.....  
  
HIEI  
  
WHAT IN THE HELL!! I can't believe this, she kissed the damned Kitsune!!! AND HE IS BLUSHING!!! WHAT KINDA WORLD IS THIS??? * Inner voice: that little piece of shit!!! I can't believe this!!! Ok go get your woman before he totally takes her away from you!!" * ALL RIGHT I'M GOING!!  
  
BOTAN  
  
I kissed Kurama, and I imagined he was Hiei the whole time, is that a bad thing? I hope not, I don't wanna hurt Kurama, but I have a feeling his heart wasn't really into this date thing.....  
  
NO POV!!!  
  
Hiei jumps out of his hiding place and scoops up Botan, and runs until he finds his favorite tree. Then he puts her on a branch and looks deep into her face.  
  
HIEI  
  
What the hell did I just do, I put her in a tree, and now im staring at her, KAMI she is a goddess, I love her, I know I do....but I just put her in a tree, DAMN COMPULSIVE HABITS!!  
  
"I-I-I-I-I um, I just wanted you to um, I wanted you to myself damnit," Hiei finally managed to get out.  
  
"Hiei, where you stalking me on my date?" Botan asked, "cause if you where, I just want you to know im glad you did."  
  
"Why would you be glad?" why in the HELL would she be glad, why did she kiss him, does she love me, I know I love her, I have a weakness, I can't believe it.....  
  
"I'm glad because now I know that you love me and...." Botan paused...  
  
BOTAN  
  
Should I really tell him I love him? How do I know he really loves me? Let's see I mean he did sabotage my date, then got insanely jealous and put my in a tree. I think it's safe to say he has some type of feelings for me, then that night in the movie theater, he DID say he love me but......  
  
"I love you, I really and truly love you Hiei, and I want to know if I mean anything, anything to you at all."  
  
HIEI  
  
Holy shit, she loves me and im here jus looking at her like a damned fool, should I say I love her... * Inner voice: just say it you baka *  
  
"You mean something to me, more than something, I'm well um... I'm love with you..but im not going soft OKAY???" Hiei said to her.  
  
BOTAN  
  
He loves me....and I love him...and it feels right....  
  
NO POV  
  
Hiei looked into Botan's eyes and slowly kissed her, right there in that tree, and know what? She kissed him back, and know what else, Kurama was getting attacked by fans girls at the same time...  
  
KURAMA  
  
FAN GIRLS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
"WE FINALLY CAUGHT HIM GIRLS!!! GET HIM!! WAIT I GOT THE CAGE!!!"  
  
Ok that's it, I guess we can count this as the end, unless I get some sudden inspiration. First off I wanna tanks to all my reviewers, and sorry I took so long to get another chappie up!! So to thank the reviewers of the last chappie!!  
  
Zennou-sakusha: okies thankies for your review, and look Hiei did admit his feelings!!! * hands you cookie*  
  
Songstress Lenne of Zanarkland: hehe I love your reviews they are always so funny, thankies!! *hands you cookie *  
  
Sachi Jagonshi: thankies, sorry but I ran out of plushies to give .. lol  
  
Jingle Bells: I updated don't kill me!! Thankies for the review.... I think jk * hands you cookie *  
  
MystiKoorime: hi!! I finally updated!! Talk to ya laters, thankies for the review *hands you a cookie too *  
  
Please review!!! I might do another chappie if you do... * wink wink* jk bye bye for now!!! 


	5. A new girl

Hey ya'll!! I GOT TONS O' INSPIRATION!! So im back, and I gots a new chappie for you!! ENJOY!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NO POV!!  
  
Hiei and Botan were walking in the park, all of a sudden a short girl with long black hair, all black clothes, and a beautiful face ran into Hiei.  
  
"HIEI!!" she said, "I've missed you tons, how have you been, don't you remember me? It's me Silver?"  
  
"Of course I remember you Silver, you could forget someone like you?" Hiei said, surprisingly being warm and happy towards Silver, he wasn't even this nice to Botan.  
  
"Well thanks Hiei, can't forget someone like you either," said Silver with a laugh, "Who is this girl next to you?"  
  
"Oh that's only Botan, my friend," said Hiei in his normal monotone voice  
  
"Hello Botan, nice to meet you!!" said Silver with that eerily cherry voice of hers, "Why don't we meet up and catch up later tomorrow Hiei, see ya soon!!" Silver walked off into the distance  
  
"I have to go Hiei, I'll um see you tomorrow, I suppose, bye ok?" Botan said with tears brushing her eyelashes, then she ran off in the direction of her home  
  
"I wonder what that's all about, the onna isn't sad is she? Maybe I should go check on her?"  
  
A voice in the back of Hiei's head said not to worry, that she was fine, and that voice sounded exactly like a girl who had long black hair, all black clothes, and a beautiful face. A girl who happened to go by the name Silver. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
BOTAN  
  
How could Hiei say that, I'm only a friend to him? A FRIEND? Who was that girl, she was so beautiful? After I gave me heart to him, another girl, who just happens to be beautiful and who seems to know him a lot better than I do comes along, and im only a friend? A FRIEND? He kinda forgot to mention that I LOVE HIM!! I was supposed to mean something to him!! Who is that girl? Does he.....love her? But what about me?? .......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SILVER  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!! Little Botan doesn't know a thing, and Hiei is already under my spell? Who said this was gonna be hard? All I need to do now is get the Kitsune into the picture, make it look a little bad...and BAM!! A love lost, the Forbidden Child should never be allowed to love...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okies end of chappie!!! Hope ya'll liked it!! AnywayZzZzZz to thank the reviewers!!  
  
S1 Cherry: I UPDATED!! WHERES MY COOKIE?? * looks around for her cookie * thanks for your review!!  
  
PassionateAngel: thanks for the review!! *gives you cookie *  
  
Musashisan: thanks for the review!! I love h/b too!! *gives you cookie * Bloody Love: thanks!! I didn't think that anybody thought I was funny!! *hand you cookies *  
  
thisissesshoumaru: thanks for your review!! *hands you cookie *  
  
JessyG: I wrote another chappie! Thankies for your review!! *hands you cookie *  
  
hieiandbotan4ever: thanks for your review!! *hands you a cookie *  
  
BreAnna's Brain: I love your name!! Thanks! *hands you a cookie *  
  
MystiKoorime: I FINALLY wrote another chappie! Thanks for the review! *hands you cookie * ttyl! 


	6. Kurama's Advice for every Situation

Hey ya'll!! Im back with chappie 6!! I kno I take lots o' time to update, but im really busy now-a-days *_*, sorry!! Hope you enjoy chappie 6!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HIEI POV  
  
Why does my head feel so heavy, where is Botan, where am I? Wait who is that over there? It's the ferry onna!! I need to talk to her, I have this feeling something happened to her......  
  
"Onna...Onna.... BOTAN!!," Hiei yelled. Finally Botan turned around to face him.  
  
"Oh, hello Hiei, my FRIEND," Botan said angrily  
  
"What's wrong onna, you seem so angry at me, what in the hell did I do now?" Hiei was starting to get angry too...  
  
"Don't act like you have no idea Hiei, that's not going to work, you were all 'buddy buddy' with that girl Silver!!" Botan was screaming by the time she said Silver's name, causing some freaked-out people to slowly back away.....  
  
But as soon as Botan said Silver's name Hiei felt as if he was being controlled into a deep sleep, and then the words stared to come out of his mouth, the words that would make Silver's plan go into motion.....  
  
"Silver, is my dearest friend Botan! Don't talk about her like that Botan! She is so much more then you can ever be, can't you see that? Her look, her brain, everything about her is wonderful!!" Hiei spat out to Botan....  
  
All Botan could do was run, run away from the man she loved......  
  
Hiei felt like he was waking up, and his head went heavy again. All he could remember was Botan accusing him of being "buddy buddy" with someone, where was Botan anyway; there she is, running away? But why?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BOTAN POV  
  
How could Hiei be so cruel to me, what happened to our love? Ever since that Silver girl came along, I wasn't enough for him, is there really something I'm missing? Something that would make him like me more than Silver? I need to talk to someone, maybe Kurama, yea Kurama gives the best advice!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NO POV!!  
  
Botan walked to Kurama's house, thinking of how she could phrase her situation. She went into Kurama's backyard, wear, sure enough Kurama was working in his greenhouse. She said hi to Kurama and sat down in a bench near wear he was working.  
  
"Botan is there something wrong, you don't seem like yourself," Kurama asked Botan  
  
"Well I'm glad you asked Kurama, well there is this girl Silver, that seems to know Hiei very well and every time she is around Hiei ignores me completely. A while I went to go ask Hiei what was up, and he said the worst things!! Like how I'm nothing compared to Silver, oh Kurama! I feel like a pile of crap to tell the truth!" Botan said with a defeated voice.  
  
"I see, I don't like the sound of this, but I doubt Hiei us doing this on purpose. Well you see Botan; Hiei has made a lot of enemies over the years. I think one of them is doing this as revenge, or possible just to keep him from loving someone." Damn I'm good thought Kurama.  
  
"You really think so Kurama?" Botan asked, her voice feeling hopeful again.  
  
"Yes, now go talk to Hiei, alright?" Kurama replied  
  
"Thanks a ton, Kurama!!" Botan asked, running back to the park. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SILVER POV  
  
Damn Kitsune, just had to give the BEST advice, didn't he? Oh well, no matter, once Botan gets back to the park to talk to her beloved..... She is going to get quite a nasty surprise *evil laughter* ...............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O well, that's chappie 6!! Hope ya liked it!! Now for my reviewers!!  
  
Bloody Love: thankies!! Glad you liked the chappie, don't worry Silver is gonna be gone soon!! BreAnna's Brain: thankies for your review, aren't cookies the best!!??!! Sachie Jaganashi: don't worry, we're all a little cliche sometime, i mean just look at my story!! *_* thankies for your review!! hieiandbotan4ever: thankies for your review!! Know what is weird, I kinda wanna kill Silver too, and she is my OC! FREAKY-NESS!! Warior: thankies for your review!! Saelbu: thankies so much for your review!! Glad you like my story zennou-sakusha: yup I just had to go and make an OC spilt hiei and botan apart, aren't I just great? thankies for your review!! MystiKoormine: thanks girl!! i haven't talked to you in a while, tell me when ya update!! 


	7. After the bad, always comes good

Hey ya'll!! Im back with chappie 7, enjoy!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in a while, umm I don't own, so don't sue. ok?? * shifts eyes *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HIEI:  
What happened? GOD!! Why is she running away again? I can sense something is not right, but what? Hey who's that girl over there, is it Silver? ... A feeling of deep sleep and calmness came over Hiei. He ran up to Silver and gave her a big hug..  
  
"Hey Silver, I have a problem, do you think you could help me?" Hiei asked, complete trust and happiness in his eyes  
  
"Of course Hiei, you know I'll always be there for you, unlike that Botan girl," Silver answered matter-of-factly. Hiei's face looked very confused when she said this, and he backed away a few feet from Silver..  
  
"What do you mean? Botan is always there for me!!" Hiei said fast and angry, the feeling that something wasn't' right returning..  
  
"Oh never mind, let's forget I said that alright?" said Silver looking deep into Hiei's eyes.  
  
"Well anyway, my problem is about Botan. She seems very angry with me, but I can't remember why! She says all these things about you and me being together, which we aren't, but I can never remember the events she talk about!! Please help me Silver!" Hiei said in a confused voice.  
  
"Oh Hiei, Botan is just jealous of our friendship, let me help you get over!" Before Hiei could react Silver enveloped him in a hug, and kissed his cheek. And that's exactly how Botan found them...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BOTAN:  
My God, I can't believe this!! How could he. could he do something so evil and, and so damn wrong!! Oh, I don't ever wanna talk to him again!!  
  
Botan ran all the way back to Kurama's house to ask him why and how Hiei could do something like this to her after everything!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HIEI  
  
This is wrong, what am I doing? A voice that sounded eerily like Silver's came into his head..  
  
"Don't fight it Hiei, you were never meant to love some nigen, you were meant to have your heart taken by me, so then I could..."  
  
"No..Botan.. love... Not you..." Hiei was fighting for control over his mind again.  
  
"Come on Hiei, don't you know why im doing this? It's for you, I will take your heart, and when I have you wrapped around my finger, I'll have to rip out your heart!! Don't even ask me why I would do such a thing, you know it's because the Forbidden Child should never feel real love!!" Silver said her face flushed and anger clear in her voice...  
  
But as soon as Hiei heard the words "Forbidden Child", his mind took total control again, and then he felt only one emotion, anger in its most deadly and pure form..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okies, that ends this chappie!! I was gonna go on but this seemed like a good place to stop!! *evil smile * Anyway on the next chappie: Hiei has control, but what happened to Botan??  
  
And now for the reviewers thank you's!! O yea, cookies and plushies to all my reviewers, thanks so much!!  
  
Pokefan1: I see you don't like Silver, lol!! Don't worry she is gonna be gone soon. O.O  
  
JessyG: thanks for your review, glad you like me story ^.^  
  
MystiKoorime: lol, OH NOT THE SPORK!! SAVE ME!! Lol, but now you can't hurt me cause I updated!! Haha! Lol *_*  
  
Jingle Bells: I updated, don't hurt me!! Lol thanks for your review!!  
  
BreAnna's Brain: cookies do rock!! ^.^  
  
Liz Inc. : thanks so much for your review, this calls for a self confidence moment!! Lol ^.^  
  
Bloody Love: thanks for your review, sure you aren't a fortune teller or something... cause you got my plot pretty good, 'cept some minor details.. ^.^  
  
Saelbu: thanks so much for your review!! Glad you like my story!!!  
  
SweetyPunkGurl: thanks I made you laugh, hope its cause im funny and not cause my story is stupid. lol jk!! ^.^  
  
Hieiandbotan4ever: thanks for the review, your review makes me feel special lol!! ^.^  
  
Tesina Gela Gardner: thanks so much for the review, im so happy you like my story!! 


End file.
